Dark Heroes
Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They have the same structure and wear masks like Superhero. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. The Patapons will battle them in several stages, including Flag Battles and Race Battles. So far, six dark heroes have been revealed; Fina, the fish-like Yaripon, a wolf-like Robopon named Fangiru Gire, a bat-like Megapon named Taka Sonatchi Bii, a bird-like Dark Hero wielding a scythe known as Gattsuki Bikusu, a bug-like Kibapon called Oogui Bazuzuu and a turtle-like Greatshield wielder called Guutara Karapashi. Each dark hero will be representing one of the seven deadly sins. It is unknown where they came from or whose side they're on. It is also unknown whether or not they are connected to the Seven Evil Spirits. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. At the Arabic Patapon 3 Teaser 7:02, you can see the Greedy Mask Jungle, Gattsuki's domain. List of Dark Heroes Fangiru Fangiru is the main Dark Hero and possible main antagonist.He is a Robopon that wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf, and is the first Dark Hero to be versed. His Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch". It involves him charging towards your army with one of his claws and retreating, then doing it again. He can also throw rocks at your army. He was first seen with Fina, refusing to tell his name. You first battle him in the second level of the second area. He thinks that the best way to defeat enemies is to go full-out in attacking and that defending is unnessecary. His Domain is in open areas. He represents Fury due to being highly aggresive in the battle with the Patapons. Fina Indecent Fina Indecent, also referred to as the Queen of Ice, is a female Dark Hero who wears a mask shaped like a fish. She was first seen at the end of the first demo with Fangiru wielding a pike. She is a professional with long spears and prefers to domain in snowy levels. She can extend her long spear, then make a strong attack at the earth just like Tondenga's charged attack. She seems to prefer appearing in Ice levels. She represents Lust due to her position and heart sympols while she talks. More information will be added soon. Sonatchi A Dark Hero with a mask shaped like a bat. He's a Megapon Dark Hero and he's sometimes surrounded by the mist. His Hero mode is called "Sonic Boom". He shoots many blue circle attacks from his dual horns, in one burst. He seems to prefer appearing in Mist levels, as he domains in the mountains; so his music will echo more. He seems to represent Pride due to his appearance he seem really happy but odd. More information will be added soon. Gattsuki Beeks The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he also wields a scythe. His hero mode is called "Dark tornado". It lets him summon tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than Gong's. He seems to prefer appearing in forest levels. According to the Japanese website he is Gong serving the Spirits. This this hints that each Dark Hero is associated with one of the Seven Evil Spirits. He represents Greed unknown why. More information will be added soon. Oogui Buzz The Fifth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a purple bug-like mask, probably representing a moth or a locust. He is a Kibapon riding a flaming war-horse, and uses a pike. He seems to have a power to summon red insects. He also seems to prefer appearing in Desert Levels. He represents Gluttony due to it's appearance as a bug. More information will be added soon. Guutara/Lazybones Karapashi The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Fina inside a carapace. He wields a Greatshield. In Hero mode, he summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block attacks (similar to Guardia's Hero mode). He represents Sloth due to being tired sometimes like when he talk he sometimes do "...". More information will be added soon. The Seventh The seventh Dark Hero, curently unnamed, Is definitely is snake-like, so may be associated with the sixth Evil Spirit. It is definitely a cannon class, wielding a futuristic ray-gun-like cannon.The image isn't very clear but it does seem that he shakes his body, then fires. Since his color is also the same as of the sixth Evil Spirit this further strengthens the theory that he is related with the said spirit. Trivia *Dark Heroes might be polar opposites to the Superheroes: Fangiru to Destrobo or Myamusa, Fina Indecent to Yarida or Piokron, Taka Sonatchi Bii to Wondabarappa or Jamusshu, Oogui Bazuzu to Pyokorider or Kibadda, Guutara Karapashi to Guardira, and the Seventh to Cannogyabaan. Gattsuki Beeks is the only one possible without a direct hero opposite, but may be the polar opposite to Grandbull or Taterazay. Gallery KGyNN85L3vmc8be4acItRz5lA4svaF9u.jpg|Fangiru Fina.JPG|Fina Indecent Scarydarkherp.JPG|Takao P Sonatchi scythe hero.png|Gattsuki Beeks, the Scythe Dark Hero. E381AAE38293E3818BE38284E381B0E38184E38284E381A4-thumbnail2.jpg|Fangiru's First Appearance INDECENT.JPG|Fangiru and Fina 7th Dark Hero SNAKE.jpg|The Seventh Dark Hero Dss.jpg|Oogui Buzz AQ7Nn52A3e4Uy3I8bpH2DA45MaOOcKa8.jpg|Guutara Karapashi OXezW89SGOP44ldIT4UwqRlmD5DXkai3.jpg|Karapashi hidden in his shell XA35Yh66vH9121dE914cgkR5yTWY9O7D.jpg|Karapashi and other Dark Heroes Racemulti2.jpg|Fangiru in Race Battle Racemulti3.jpg|Fina and Fangiru in Race Battle Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Superhero Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Needs Help Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Featured Article